The Prior Art
Electrical connectors are commonly provided with shielding and grounding means to overcome the affects of electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electrostatic discharge (ESD). For electrical card connectors, a board adapter is disposed between the connector and a mother board on which the card connector is mounted for transmitting signals therebetween. However, the board adapter may be adversely affected by EMI or cross talk between adjacent signal transmission traces disposed thereon.
The board adapter disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/961,750, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, can effectively eliminate the affects of EMI and cross talk between adjacent signal traces. The board adapter receives contacts of the card connector in holes defined therethrough and the board adapter is received in a card edge connector mounted on a mother board. However, the engagement between the board adapter and the card edge connector may adversely affect signal transmission between the card edge connector and the mother board.
Therefore, an improved board adapter is required which can be stably engaged with a card edge connector.